Mother Brain
Mother Brain is one of the major antagonists of the Metroid video game series. A cold and ruthless artificial intelligence contained within a biological supercomputer, Mother Brain was originally created by the Chozo when they occupied the planet Zebes. When Zebes was invaded and conquered by the Space Pirates, they converted Mother Brain to their own cause. Mother Brain assumed control of all Pirate operations on the planet, deciding that she could use the Pirates to bring about true order to the universe by "resetting everything to zero". Samus Aran has fought Mother Brain on several occasions. Each time, the sinister bio-computer has been apparently destroyed, only to be rebuilt and return to resume command of the Space Pirates again. Mother Brain's last true appearance was in Super Metroid, though her consciousness seemed to prevail and would later trigger the events of Metroid: Other M. Whether or not she may return in a future Metroid title remains uncertain. Physical Appearance Mother Brain resembles a human brain, though she is more spherical in shape. She has short metal spikes protruding from the top of her scalp, and a single large eyeball with an iris colored differently in each game she appears in. Her appearance differed slightly in the original NES version of Metroid, where she possessed tusks and a pair of eyes; coupled with a long cable extending out of a mouth-like orifice, her facial features resembled that of an elephant. The brain was also a bright red. Unlike the Federation's Aurora Units, which are neuron masses enclosed in metallic shells, Mother Brain's hide is strong enough that she remains completely exposed. Several power cables come off the bottom of her body, and she appears to be permanently attached to the floor of her tank, unlike the Federations' Aurora Units, which are free-floating. Her tank, called the Control Capsule in the Super Metroid ''comic, is protected by multiple Ring Beam Units, Rinka, and Zebetite barriers which serve as both protection and energy resources. She will pulse faster as she takes damage. In ''Super Metroid, she has a number of changes. The artificial life-form now possesses an overall orange color and appears to be more mechanized. Her eye is now white and has no iris (although in Metroid: Other M she has a more detailed eyeball) and she has a metallic mouth, complete with tongue and spittle, from which she can roar. Her most notable addition, of course, is a new mechanized body, which connects to her immediately following a forced disconnection from her capsule's life-support systems. The body itself stands taller than Ridley and is capable of multiple attacks, including red energy beams, bombs, blue ring lasers, beam shots via her eye, and her most powerful attack, the Laser Brain Attack. This mechanized body strongly resembles a Torizo, suggesting similar technology. Metroid: Other M makes various changes to the depiction of Mother Brain in the beginning flashback. Firstly, she is much more skeletal than the Super Metroid version and less squat. The brain is now smaller in comparison to the body, which seems to lack the lumps present in the Super Metroid version. Her arms also seem to be longer, and her back growths appear to be slightly different. History Metroid/Metroid: Zero Mission On the planet Zebes, Mother Brain somehow began to act outside the parameters of her programming and became capable of independent thought, choosing to rebel against her Chozo creators. When the Space Pirates invaded Zebes, Mother Brain directed their attacks via telepathy and aided them in establishing a power base on the planet. The Pirates, under Mother's guidance, began conducting extensive research on the energy parasites known as Metroids, intending to create the perfect biological weapons with which to destroy the Galactic Federation and conquer the galaxy. However, the bounty hunter Samus Aran was contracted by the GF destroy all Pirate activity on Zebes and she succeeded in wiping out the Metroid presence and managed to defeat Mother Brain. Super Metroid Although supposedly destroyed in her last meeting with Samus, enough of Mother Brain survived to call in Space Pirate reinforcements and begin their work anew. She dispatches Ridley to find a new Metroid specimen as no Metroids are left on Zebes, while in the meantime, the Zebesian forces work at rebuilding the Tourian bunker. Mother Brain is completely restored and enhanced with new abilities. Samus Aran returns to Zebes in pursuit of Ridley, who had abducted a Metroid Hatchling for the Pirates to experiment with. The Hunter fought her way down into the depths of the Tourian and once more confronted Mother Brain, only this time Mother retaliated with a new bio-mechanical body that was immune to Samus' weapons. However, the Baby Metroid - recognizing Samus as its own mother - attacked Mother Brain and siphoned a large amount of energy from her. The Baby then gave the energy it had drained to its surrogate parent, re-energizing Samus completely and enhancing her Power Beam to a Hyper Beam powerful enough to destroy Mother Brain once and for all. Metroid: Other M Mother Brain appears in one of Samus's many flashbacks. In this specific flashback, Samus is reliving her climactic encounter with Mother on her second mission to Zebes. The Metroid Hatchling heals Samus and then is destroyed by a Hyper Beam above her head. During the events of Other M, Galactic Federation scientists develop a program based on Mother's artificial intelligence and create an android known as MB. MB develops Mother's consciousness and becomes violent, stirring the creatures aboard the Bottle Ship into a frenzy, which forces Madeline Bergman to send out the distress signal that leads Samus to the facility, a much different version of events than is told by MB, who assumes Bergman's identity upon meeting Samus. MB is eventually killed through the combined efforts of Bergman and Galactic Federation troops.Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cyborgs Category:Alien Cyborgs Category:Video Game Cyborgs Category:Metroid